All gone
this is a story about a dog family when a unfriendly animal moves next door it goes down hill for this dog family QUESTIONS a:is this scary q:not really a little bit of dieing in it a:is lolo a runt q:yes all gone it was summer in the forest it was really hot and having fur right now stinks just now i hoped i could have a new friend my brothers and sisters were playing games that were not for my age group oh i wish i could play with my brothers and sisters if only i had a friend just now i heard the news a new family is moving in the house to me a yay i lay down as the day goes by tomarrow i will see them 6:00 am thurday *yawn* *walk down stairs all happy today i get surprised that mella mia and sia invited the new family i said hi very HIGH HI HI HI eye..? said the little cat girl who was the same age as me she started crying my sisters yelled at me i went upstairs crying i embarressed intill i heard a scream i ignored it thinking they made her sadder but i was getting hungry i sniffed if my brothers were there or mom or dad noone was there but.....BLOOD LEADING TO THE DO OH MY GOSH MMMMOOOOOOMMMMM i ran to the other familes house but i stoped i heard sharp items i looked at there window and oh my gosh they were chopping my sisters arms and legs up chapter 2 DAY 2 8:00 am huhh what a nice morning suddenly i remeber the other day oh i was crazy it was maybe my imaginenation i ran down stairs mom dad ........ they said what wrong mom started to cry mom whats going on dad? your mother and i figured out one of your sisters died it was mia the blues family was having a robory at there house and they said mia called for help and they killed her WAIT!!!!!!!!! i yelled loudly the blues said it how can we trust them they just moved here... the girls said they were right they were there i ran to my sisters room sia mella what really happened ...... um.. mom told you didnt she yeah she did but im making sure well... my sister sia said the blues family are l..... my other sister mella covered her mouth and said are trying to help us out im pretty sure she said something with a l not a t my other sis push mellas hand ieing ieing? wait you mean lieing dont you NO! said my sis ...somethings wrong.... and they dont wanna tell me... should i tell mom? nah she wont belive me after all i didnt know what happen in the first place why would i ask what happen if i knew i cant tell mom she will laugh at me but suddenly there it was the little girl from yesterday she frowned at me but....why... strange whats wrong with her does she seek the truth or maybe she had something to do with it i kept on thinking about it intill i fell asleep my family went out DAY 3 CHAPTER 3 1:00 pm woah i woke up late I RAN DOWN STAIRS only to see.....dad was missing two of my brothers and 1 sister it seamed like i only had one of everything one parent 1 sister 1 brother ... those neighbors everytime my family goes there someone dies they just had to spent the night there ...there it was again the girl she used her paw to write im sorry on the window it was late at night i told my family to stay tonight i was in my kiddie bed when suddenly a bottle came from my window i opened it up it contained money and a note (im sorry but you have to run now your parents wont listen and you will die just use this money to catch a plane ride and go rent a hotel and get yourself for adoptsion).... i couldnt sleep thinking that our neghibors are killers and are going to kill my family still that girl seemed like you didnt want to live with her family i fell asleep eventally ....i lost my last brother and sister all i have is mom i yelled WHY DO YOU KEEP GOING THERE ITS HORRIBLE THEY KILL OUR FAMILY YOUR STILL GOING THERE WHY WHY my mom said to me its not there fault im pretty sure it was a killer from the news or they killed them selfs but your crazy and your coming with me to your negibors house NO YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME she grabed me and got in the car and drove to there house the little girl was crying and moving her mouth with no word almost like she was saying ESCAPE!!! oh hello there lolo after a long talk we sat down and ate i was looking at my juice i decided i want some applejuice and me two said my mom cause she loved that she didnt know they had any why of course said mr.blues let me go with you i said ok fine mr.blue said angryish (why didnt he want me to go was he posioning us) then it was time for us to sleep i fake sleeped intil 12:00 am i had my eye looking like they were asleep but a little bit open to see what was going on mr blues had a knife he was aiming at mom ...MOM WATCH OUT I YELLED but it was too late she woke up late and she was saying to me you were right lolo take all my money i wont need it your not getting away said mr.blue mom kicked him with all her might she figured she was still alive so then mr.blues cut her again and again it was painful to see in real life then imaging it RUN LOLO my mom said then died I RAN FOR MY LIFE I MUST REACH THAT LITTLE GIRLS ROOM SHE SHOULD HAVE HER WINDOW OPEN I HID IN A BUSH intil mr.blue went somewhere little did i know i was going into where he was going of course i didnt know what room was what so i went in his room thinking it was hers there he stood oh hello lolo i remebed i had something in my pocket FLASH BACK TIME lolo i want you to have this it has a screw driver and a knife and any thing you use in sitiasions the knife is for protecting yourself and... winston are you sure you should give your sister that thing why shes only 6 years old said mom fine mom said winston hehe *mom walks outta room* *puts safety tools in lolo bag* now dont tell mom or she will be in a fuss owk bwig brower said little lolo FLASH BACK END oh big brother your should of kept it and defended yourself and i should of figured out that the blues were lying suddenly mr.blues got out a sword a big one im not gonna play around after all they dont call me black demon for nothing said mr.blue demon?!?! AHH suddenly a ghost of my family apeared lolo remember that safety tool i gave you use them to defend said winston AVENGE US LOLO all of them said grr *i use the screw drive to attack i manage to cut him a little bit* he breaks it with his sword) oh my *uses sisors * cuts his ear off* he cuts the sissors off too man that sword is powerful*i use my final weapon the weapon my brother uses to beat the meanie bullies* GRRRR TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD *I CUT OPEN HIS BODY I BREAK HIS HEART FOR ALL THE PAIN I SUFRED FROM CRYING I MISS MY FAMILY CUZ OF YOU I REALISED I SHOULNT OF WISHED FOR NEIBORS *HE DIES FROM ALL THAT BLOOD LOSS AND HEART CUT* i..i... i.. I... I WON i went into the second room there stood the girl smiling with her fathers wallet lolo we can escape now and live our lifes i knew you could do it i realized she was really a fox not a cat ...i was adopted she said well really he murdered my parents but he liked me for my moody mood cuz i didnt like my parent then but now i love them i wish i could tell them i love them its too late then suddenly we are in a white place where are we said kiki the fox ... family? we both said that there it was our whole family with angel wings and halos we are free now and time to go to heaven I LOVE YOU WE BOTH SAID WE LOVE YOU TOO LOLO AND KIKI SAID ALL OF OUR FAMILY then we were back in the creepy house but the house suddenly turned to a beautyful house and there it was our family were ghosts living there to haun... i mean live there ghostly life me and kiki went on a bus cuz her dad was rich and we bought our own house and got a new family now me and kiki are sisters and we both have a new lion dad and leopard mom and a leon brother (leon = leopard and lion mixed ) we are truly a happy family even tho our real family were ALL GONE or ghosts THE END